Courtney's Family Search
Courtney's Family Search is an upcoming chronicles Movie to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot: When Courtney starts to remember her adoptive family, she goes on a journey to find them. Her friends join her in her search for her family but they are having a hard time figuring out how are they going to find Courtney's family. But, Set and his villains will try to destroy our heroes and take over the universe! Can Courtney and the Thunderbolts find Courtney's family and stop Set before it's too late? Join Courtney and her friends on this musical, heartwarming, family adventure that you'll never forget! Trivia: * GUEST STARS: Eclipse, Little Betty, Tiny, Patches, Shadow the Hedgehog, Paul, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Connie, Lion, Drew Saturday, Doc Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo, Zon, XR, Ash, Brock, Misty, Togepi, Pikachu, Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Fini, Tapu Lele, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Dawn, Piplup, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Axew, Barry, Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Ono, Beshte, Sunset Shimmer, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Zazu, Rafiki, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Moana, Maui, Heihei, * VILLAIN GUEST STARS: Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Vanitas, Master Xehanort, Cleo Quinzel, Fang, Harley Quinn, Slappy the Dummy, The Joker, Lord Dominator, Janja, Mzingo, Forte, Zira, King Sombra, Team Rocket, Queen Chrysalis, Poison Ivy, Ratigan, Yami Bakura, Toon Patrol, Judge Doom, Maleficent, Malefor, Pete, The Beagle Boys, Captain Chantel DuBois, El Macho, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Captain Gutt, Squint, Chase Young, Wuya, King Candy/Turbo, Captain Hook, Lotso, Mephiles the Dark, Dr. Facilier, Hades, Jafar, Gaston, Scar, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Escargoon, V.V Argost, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, Xigbar, Garble, Jasper, Alpha and Omega, Bill Cipher, Steele, Zant, Tamatoa, * This chronicles movie reveals that Courtney is the adoptive daughter of Aqua and Terra and the adoptive sister of Ventus. * END CREDITS SONG: Your Heart will Lead you Home (sung by Kenny Loggins) Songs: * Somewhere Out There (sung by Courtney and Aqua) * I want a Mom that will last forever (sung by Courtney) * Looking through your Eyes (sung by Courtney and XR) * Tonight We Strike (sung by Set and his recruits) * Good is the New Bad (sung by Courtney, Eclipse, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli) * Candle on the Water (sung by Eclipse) Scenes: Prologue: Courtney's childhood * Young Courtney: *swings a stick around with her mouth* * ???: What are you doing, you little sneak? * Young Courtney: *turns to see Terra* Oh! Hi, Daddy! * Terra: Were you playing with a stick? * Young Courtney: Sorry, I wanna learn how to become a Keyblade Master like you and Mommy. * Terra: *laughs and ruffles Courtney's fur* If you want to become a Keyblade Master like me or your mother, you gotta learn how to use a Keyblade. * ???: Terra, are you still telling her that she needs to learn how to use a Keyblade? * Young Courtney: ...? * (Aqua comes forward) * Young Courtney: Mommy! *runs up to her and hugs her* * Aqua: *to Terra* Terra, you know Courtney's too young to be a Keyblade Master. And she can't wield a Keyblade yet until she's older. * Young Courtney: Oh yeah... I forgot... * Aqua: You didn't forget, sweetie... It's okay. * Young Courtney: What if I lose you guys to the darkness? * (Terra and Aqua look at each other then turn to Courtney) * Aqua: No, sweetie. You won't lose us... * Terra: The four of us will ALWAYS be together, I promise! * Young Courtney: You won't leave me, will you? * Aqua: We will NEVER leave you, Courtney. * Terra: We always be here for you, no matter what happens... * (A few years later, Aqua and Courtney were trying to save Terra from Xehanort in Radiant Garden) * Xehanort: Stop... fighting back! * Aqua: Terra, I know you're in there! * Young Courtney: Fight back, papa! * Xehanort: This'll teach you. Get out of my heart! * Aqua: Terra! * Young Courtney: Papa! * (Terra stabs into his body. The Guardian emerges, dragging Xehanort with him into the darkness. Aqua dives after them, donning her armor with Courtney following behind her) Courtney remembers Aqua, Terra and Ventus * (Courtney is knocked out cold from being swept away from that sandstorm until she hears voices) * Courtney: *sees blurry figures as she opens her eyes* ...The Land of Departure... * Tapu Koko: ....Koko? * Connie: The Land of Departure? * Courtney: *gasps and remembers her adoptive family* MY FAMILY! *zooms off* They're out there somewhere! I gotta find them! Guys? Guys? GUYS!!!! * (The Thunderbolts and the others catch up with Courtney) * Pearl: Courtney, slow down. * Courtney: Where did you guys go? * Zak: You ran off all of a sudden, Courts. What happened? What did you remember? * Courtney: I remembered... THEM!!! My mom, my dad, my brother! I have a family! *gasps and realizes something* That means they don't know where I am, I gotta get going! * Zak: *grabs Courtney by the tail* Courtney, wait! Where are you trying to go? * Courtney: To the... Land... of... Dark Chocolate... something... * Connie: The Land of Departure! * Courtney: Yeah, that's it! * Zak: No, Courtney. The Land of Departure is nowhere to be found. * Courtney: Then, let's go look for it! *tries to leave* * Zak: No, Courtney! We've gone on too many adventures. How come we can't just look at this view once in a while? * Courtney: How can you look at this view when I remembered my family?! Please, Zak. I HAVE to find them. It's just... I miss them... * Pearl: She does have a point there, Zak. * Zak: Okay... We'll go look for them. * Courtney: *gasps happily* YAY!!!!! *hugs Zak and spins him around* I'm gonna find my family!!!!! The Journey begins! * Courtney: *runs ahead of her team* Come on, guys! Pick up the pace! We've gotta get to the Land of Departure so I can find my family! * Zak: Slow down, Courts! We can't run as fast as you! * (In Set's realm, Set is spying on the Thunderbolts and their allies) * Set: *chuckles evilly* Look at those fools! Trying to find the Golden Retriever's family. * Chameleon: My lord? * Set: *angrily* What is it, Chameleon? Don't interrupt me while I'm spying on my enemies! * Chameleon: My apologizes, my lord. There's someone here to see you. They go by the names; Alpha and Omega? They're known as the Chaos Twins? * Set: Ah. Of course! Let them in! * (Alpha and Omega enter the room Set is in) * Alpha: *laughs* Lord Set! It's our pleasure to meet you. * Omega: *laughs* We've been waiting for a long time for this! * Set: Of course, Alpha and Omega. As of right now, you're now recruits of my army. * Alpha: *laughs* Thank you, my lord! * Omega: *laughs* What are your commands, Lord Set? * Set: *smiles evilly* I'm glad you asked! *turns to his vision portal* Bring me that Golden Retriever and I promise you'll get your reward! *laughs evilly* * Alpha: We won't let you down, my lord! * Omega: In fact, we've got a plan to capture that Golden Retriever! * (They leave to go capture Courtney) * Set: Just you wait, Golden Retriever! I'll have you in my hands and rule the world!!!! *laughs evilly* * (Meanwhile, Courtney is looking at a map while she walks) * Courtney: Let's see... the Land of Departure must be around here somewhere... Castle Oblivion/Land of Departure * (The Thunderbolts and their allies arrive at Castle Oblivion) * Courtney: This is the place! I can sense it! *runs over to Castle Oblivion* * Zak: Courtney, wait for us! * (They run after her and follow her) * Courtney: I'm coming, mom! I'm coming, dad! Epilogue * Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:Musicals Category:Courtney's Adventures